


That Which is Inappropriate

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feminist Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Huddling For Warmth, Light Voyeurism, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, light exhibitionism, not quite of dubious consent more of Oh I Mis-Read this Situation but This is MORE than Okay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst journeying home from a wedding, Fíli and Sigrid are caught in a rain storm. They try to find an inn to shelter then however discover that there is only one room left, and that the Inn has a policy on unmarried couples being unable to share!</p><p>What are our pair to do, but pretend they are married and spend the night in the same bed? For keeping warm of course. Anything else between a Prince and a Princess would be considered highly inappropriate. </p><p>A bargeman's daughter and an apprentice at a forge though... that would be a different matter entirely. </p><p>Or</p><p>It's a bed sharing, fake/pretend relationship PWP, I don't need to give you anymore details than that really, do I?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which is Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't yet read a Bed Sharing Fic OR a Fake/Pretend Relationship fic for these two which is a CRIME because those are two of my favourite tropes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this offering!
> 
> Thank you to Sadieb708 for the Beta xXx

 

The wedding of Prince Thengel of Rohan to Morwen Steelsheen of Gondor was a grand affair which took place over four days. Both Erebor and Dale had been invited, but the two kings had been unable to attend due to their commitments towards rebuilding their nations. As such, they'd sent their eldest heirs in their stead as a sign of good will.

It did the royals good to spend some time together away from the eyes of their guardians. Of course they'd not been allowed to attend without guards, but Dwalin and Thomas knew better than to pry. So long as they weren't putting themselves in mortal peril, a few unsupervised conversations was perfectly acceptable.

The journey home from the wedding should have only taken a day, however halfway there the heavens had opened, drenching them to their skin. Dwalin was keen to move on through it, but Fíli was adamant they get to the nearest inn as soon as possible, for Sigrid's sake. Her flimsy travelling cloak clung to her skin, providing no protection from the freezing rain, her teeth chattering non-stop for the last half hour.

"I'm f-f-fine, h-honestly there's no need t-to bother we're al-almost" she let out a sneeze loud enough to startle her horse, causing it to rear up on its hind legs. Usually this would not be too much of a problem for Sigrid, however her limbs were so numb that she had no ability to grip onto the reigns. They watched as if in slow motion as she toppled from the saddle, landing flat in the mud.

They all rushed to her aid in a panic, however the ground was luckily soft enough that no real harm had been done.

"Maybe an inn would be a good idea." Sigrid mumbled reluctantly.

"My lady, you now have no choice in the matter." Smiled Thomas as he scooped her up in his arms, and carried her onto his own horse.

"There should be a village not far from here. It's small, but I’m sure there’s an inn." Commented Fíli, consulting a map of the area his mother had insisted he bring in order to prevent him from 'doing a Thorin'.

The village in question was, indeed, tiny and the stares they got clearly indicated they'd not seen many dwarfs before. On the plus side, the townsfolk didn’t seem to realise hey were speaking to a prince or showing concern for a shivering princess, which made Dwalin relax slightly. If they didn't know who they were, they were less likely to want to murder them. Or so it usually went. They were pointed in the direction of the only inn in the village, The Giddy Goat, and made their way there as soon as possible.

The Goat was packed full of people, drinking and eating, the sound washing over them as much as the warmth of the burning fireplaces. It seemed that they were also not the first to come and seek refuge from the storm.

"Sorry lads, we've only got the one room left." Smiled the Inn Keeper apologetically. "We can let the lady stay but we've a strict no-sharing policy when it comes to unwed couples, so she's gonna have to--"

"We're married!" Exclaimed Fíli, thinking on his feet, throwing the rest of their party a quick glare to silence them. Sigrid was in no fit state to be left alone, and Bard would kill them all if anything happened to her. Better to risk him finding out about their room sharing than to bring her back half-dead from pneumonia.

"Well that's one I've not heard before," said the Inn Keeper, chuckling slightly. "Nice try, but I wasn't born yesterday."

"And what do you mean by that?" Asked Sigrid in her most prim and commanding tone with only the trace of a stutter now that she was inside.

"Well, that he's trying to get some place to sleep for himself, of course. I'm sure he means nothing by it, Ma’am, but--"

"But what?"

"Well," the Inn Keeper began, looking slightly worried now. "He's a dwarf, and you're... not?"

"Well spotted." She said dryly "But I assure you, my  _ husband _ and I are married. Isn't that right, Da?"

"Oh, me right, yes. They're married." Said Thomas, proving why he was a soldier and not a spy.

"Aye. They’ve been Married a month." Added Dwalin, who was fond enough of Sigrid to not want her to look like a drowned cat with a cold any longer than necessary.

"But they've no rings..." continued the Inn Keeper, becoming less certain of their own beliefs by the minute.

"Dwarves do not wear rings. We wear braids." Explained Fíli with an air of exasperation "Ours have just gotten tangled in the rain. It is very important that I am allowed privacy with my wife so as to put them back in again."

"Well then," said the Inn Keeper, looking a little perplexed, but not wishing to cause any more offence. "I'll give you a key then..."

"Thank You." Said Sigrid tersely.

"And I'll send Lizzy up with some hot water and a change of clothes for you both." They continued, signalling to a serving girl.

"Much obliged." Nodded Fíli as he took Sigrid by the hand (feeling it to still be cold and clammy despite her seemingly renewed strength), and lead her up the stairs to their room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea..." Whispered Thomas to Dwalin "If the King finds out I'm for the chop!"

Dwalin gave him a noncommittal shrug. "Better wed than dead."

~*~

The room wasn't as large as Fíli and Sigrid had become accustomed to, but compared to their rooms before the mountain, it was practically luxurious.

It had a small double bed, a couple of plump armchairs by a fireplace and a private bathroom off to the side.

"Right, let's get you warmed up." Said Fíli briskly, making his way to the fireplace. He always kept flint in his inside pockets where it would stay dry, and it wasn't long before a roaring fire was illuminating the room with an orange glow, as was the skill of any dwarf.  By the time the maid had come upstairs, they were both beginning to dry out and Sigrid's cheeks started to appear pink again.

"Al'right Sir, Ma’am." Said Lizzy. She was looking at them oddly, as though she'd never even seen a dwarf before, which, Fíli reasoned, was probably true. "I've got your clean clothes just as Old Jo said to. Hot water as well."

"Thank You." Nodded Fíli, standing up to take them from her.

"I'll be back with more blankets and water for you." She curiously eyed them up and down again, as if trying to deduce the truth from them both.

"That's very kind." Said Sigrid through pursed lips.

"You'll be bathing together I take it?"

"We'll be wha-- I mean yes. I mean, that's a very assumptive question!" Spluttered Sigrid, earning her a triumphant smirk from the girl.

"Sorry Ma’am, didn't mean to be. Just wanting to know if I'm needed after." She winked and went back downstairs for more water.

"Who's idea was it for us to be married?" Asked Sigrid, wrapping her arms tighter around herself.

"Mine, but you went along with it." He shrugged, putting some more wood on the fire. "Stay here, I'll go get your bath ready." He picked up one of the robes Lizzy had bought in and threw it to her. "Get changed into that whilst I'm in there."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. You're my main concern right now." He smiled warmly. "Plus my inner layers are still pretty dry, you're the one who wasn't dressed right."

"Hey, it's not my fault that they won't let me travel in proper warm clothes any more!" She said indignantly.

"Well after this I hope they do. Wouldn't want you to spending your nights sharing rooms with strange men."

"Or dwarves."

"Ah yes, but I'm your husband." He winked and went about getting her bath ready. Lizzy came back in with the promised hot water and blankets before leaving them alone once more.

Fíli exited the bathroom when Sigrid got in, and waited around patiently for her to finish. He could hear her pleasant moans at the joy of having a hot bath and a warmth, unrelated to the fire, began to rise up in him. With another cough he focussed instead on getting himself dry, shucking off the rest of his wet clothes and quickly rubbing himself down with a towel before getting changed into the clothes Lizzy had brought up.

That was when the problem hit. She had indeed only bought them nightclothes. In very thin cotton that didn't leave much to the imagination. His shirt was obviously made for a man and so mercifully fell past his knees. But it did concern him that had it been dwarf sized, he'd have had a bit more of a problem...

Of course dwarves had less sensibilities about these kind of things, but Sigrid wasn't a dwarf, and men had so many more formalities regarding polite behaviour. He didn't want to offend her in anyway. After all, he liked Sigrid! Probably a lot more than he should, given their circumstances, if he was being honest. But he was nothing if not a dwarf of honour. He would keep things appropriate at all times.

Sadly, it seemed nobody had given Sigrid the message about the customs of men.

"Fíli," she called from the bathroom. "Can you give me a hand?"

"What do you need?" He called back, looking around for his own robe, only to discover the maid had only bought up the one. Cheeky madam.

"I dropped the soap, can you get it for me?"

Fíli gave out a small groan. Surely he wasn't meant to be seeing her naked? There had to be a hundred and one rules about that sort of thing. Still.  _ She'd _ been the one to ask, and if she was fine with being seen in the nude, then so be it.

He poked his head around the door and saw Sigid sitting in the tub, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked a lot healthier than she had when they arrived the colour was back in her cheeks, and she didn’t have even a trace of a shiver. Her eyes were sparkling again, her smile less fixed and more open and natural. He couldn’t help but grin as he looked at her in the tub. He was so glad as to see her looking healthy again. Then he remembered that he was essentially staring at her naked! He straightened his back and gave a small cough to cover up any embarrassment. 

"The soap’s just there." Sigrid said, pointing to the corner of the room. "I'd get it myself but it's honestly still too warm to get out. You said you didn't want a bath? Right?" She bit her lip, looking rather apologetic.

"Nope, I'm fine. Honestly, dry as a boulder." He replied, keeping his gaze resolutely straight and making a deliberate effort to not look past anything below her neck. She'd unbraided her hair though; her blonde trestles appearing almost brown when wet. He gulped slightly and clenched his hands by his side. He knew she was not aware of the various dwarven social rules regarding hair, and he was absolutely  _ not _ about to explain how she was making herself even more available to him than her current nudity would suggest.

With another cough, he went to grab the soap for her, and resolutely stamped down on his feelings when their hands brushed as he passed it to her. They'd held hands before, danced together and laughed together. Why should such a touch suddenly feel so much more intimate?

"Thanks." She smiled, going back to washing herself. Fíli turned to leave, but she stopped him. "Don't go just yet, you can pass me a towel when I'm done."

"Right. Yes." He said, not turning back round. He could practically hear her smirk as he stood there waiting for what felt like an entire age until she called him again.

"Alright, I'm all done. You can pass it now."

"Right. Yes." He said again, grabbing the towel and passing it back to her, eyes closed.

"I thought you dwarves were meant to not have so many problems with nudity?" She said, an amused tone to her voice.

"Who told you that?"

"It's just one of those things you hear about, I guess. Like how hobbits love to eat, and elves are obsessed with stars.

"Well I thought  _ men _ were supposed to be the one to have issues with nudity." He replied.

"Depends on the man." She grinned, the towel wrapped tightly around her as she went back into the main room to put on her nightdress. Fíli waited until she told him he could come back in again, her voice carrying the same amused air as before.

She was standing by the fire again, warming her hands and Fíli felt his cheeks warm as the shadow of her figure showed through her nightdress. He watched, transfixed, as she began to separate strands of hair for plaiting; it would be a mess of wrinkled curls in the morning, but better than sleeping with her wet hair all around her. Her fingers worked quickly, twisting and folding it into a simple loose braid.

"Do you want to take the right side, or the left side?"

Fíli was still too busy watching her fingers in her hair to take any proper notice of what she was saying.

"The bed, Fíli," she sighed, flipping her plait behind her back, causing his gaze to snap back up to hers. "Do you want the left side, or the right?"

"The, the bed? What, no! There's no need for that, I'm happy to take the chair." It hadn't even occurred to him that she'd want to  _ share _ the bed...

"Fíli, there is no way I'm letting you sleep on that." She said tersely. "You'll do your back in-- no, don't say you've slept rougher. I know you have, but the bed’s big enough for two, so stop trying to be chivalrous and just pick a side."

"Oh, um, the right?"

"Great, and now for some sleep." She said, pulling the covers back for them both and climbing in, patting the space next to her. "Come to bed then, husband, we'll need to be up early tomorrow if we don't want my Old Man to worry."

"I'm sure your Old Man is already worrying, whether you're home by tomorrow morning or not."

"Well, then fine." She laughed. "Get in anyway before you catch your death."

"Well, you've certainly perked up from earlier." He grinned, banking the fire and blowing out the main candles before joining her. For two men it might have been a little snug, but Sigrid was not particularly wide and so there was still plenty of respectable space between them.

"Sorry about this." She mumbled. "I should have told them to give me a warmer dress, or a waterproof travel cloak but, well," she propped herself up on her elbow and Fíli did the same. "You see, they're just worried what people'll think if they see me in those kind of clothes. Looking practical and homely and, well, like a poor village girl and not a princess."

"There's nothing wrong with being both." Shrugged Fíli, "I've been a prince since birth, yet I've spent the first seventy years of my life as a Village Lad working in his Uncle's forge."

"It's different for you though." She sighed. "You're male and, and, well, a  _ dwarf _ . You get to be practical, and serve a purpose to your people beyond looking pretty in a frock."

"I'll have you know I look very good in a dress. Just ask Mum."

Sigrid let out a huff of laughter at that, and shook her head fondly. "It's just not the same, Fíli. You go out, and you do things that everyone can see. Me? It's all about what's going on when no one’s looking. It's presenting an image of what someone else wants. In two years, I’ve gone from going hungry so my family could eat, to attending massive feasts so my  _ nation _ won't go hungry. It's all so superficial, and just, not anything anyone will ever notice, or care about. If I do my job right, I'll be forgotten. Just a footnote in a book nobody will read.”

"Sigrid..." He began, uncertain what to say. He reached his hand out to hers, and held it close to his chest. Her eyes met his and there was such resignation in them, an acceptance of her sorrowful fate. It completely broke his heart.

"Sigrid, I promise, nobody is ever going to forget you. You’re not just someone else’s prop, or piece of decoration. You make a difference and people see that in you--they listen to you. They trust you to do the right thing, even if you yourself don't know what it is. The whole of Dale would follow you across the very face of Mount Doom if you wished it of them. You have to know that."

"That's sweet of you, Fíli. It's very nice of you to say that, but I'm not a child. I don't need to be lied to just to keep--”

"But it's true!" He protested. "You  _ matter _ Sigrid. Your thoughts and opinions matter! To your people, to your family, to me."

"To you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I don't agree to share a bed with just  _ anyone _ ." He smiled and Sigrid returned it, the joy finally reaching her eyes.

"You're an honourable dwarf, Fíli. Don't ever change." She brought his hand up to her lips for a kiss before turning away from him to blow out the candle on her side before settling down to sleep. Fíli looked at her, willing her to believe that she was everything she was. 

However he just didn't have the words for it.

Reluctantly he turned over and blew out his own candle, leaving only the dim light from under the door to see by. He looked at her again, breathing steadily and surely under the blanket. He wanted more than anything to just hold her close to him, to kiss her and tell her it was all alright. But she'd called him a dwarf of honour, and honourable he would remain. He turned over on his side and tried not to think about hands running through golden hair and pale skin lit by firelight.

Needless to say sleep did not come easy to him that night, and when it eventually did, it was filled with visions of all the things he wished for most but would never have.

At first he thought he was still dreaming, however there was still a chill to the room and that foot coming up underneath his was definitely real. He kept still for a moment, unsure how to react. He twisted his head slightly and saw the sleepy form of Sigrid, rolling onto her side and coming up beside him.

"Sigrid," he whispered into the night, "are you awake?"

"Cold." Was all she mumbled as she wrapped an arm around him. "You're all warm."

"Yes but Sigrid I--" his words were cut short when he felt her legs slip between his and her head tuck up against the crook of his neck.

"Nice and warm," She mumbled, hugging him closer once more and Fíli let out a gulp.

"This is really not how--"  he hissed slightly as her free hand came up to rest on his hip.

"Manners don't count when it's cold." She murmured again, nuzzling up against him.

"Sigrid, I don't think this is really appropriate."

She let out a grumble and rolled back to her side, bringing as much of the blanket over with her.

"No, Sigrid, I didn't mean--if you're cold, then sure, I don't mind keeping you warm. I'd do anything to keep you happy, but I know the customs of men don't--"

"Oh, what do you know of the customs of men?" She huffed, her back still to him. "They're out-dated and ridiculous. Making you feel ashamed of your own body, trying to make women their pawns in a greater game, not allowing them any freedom. Always controlling, and demanding things because of ‘tradition’ and ‘etiquette’."

Sigrid let out another angry snort and Fíli just stared at her, uncertain what he was meant to do. He went to rest a hand on her shoulder but she twisted it away from him. There was clearly more happening here than she was letting on. 

"This is about more than the clothes..." Said Fíli carefully.

"Yes. No. It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I miss being poor, alright?” she snapped. “I know it sounds insane, but there it is. I miss being able to look after my siblings myself, I miss tutoring them and cooking dinner for everyone. I miss my sturdy boots and my cold bedroom and the holes in my socks. Sure, I didn't  _ choose _ any of that, but nobody forced it on me either. I had nothing, but at least I was my own person.”  She turned her head towards him again, eyes begging him to understand.

He simply nodded. He understood entirely: going from pauper to prince was quite the shock, but at least he'd been born into his role. He'd known what would happen if they reclaimed the mountain, and miraculously lived to tell the tale. She hadn’t even been granted that. Perhaps he should be angry at her for belittling a role that bought her so many privileges, but all too often he found himself missing the peace of being able to walk down a street and greet other dwarves with just a wave rather than having them all bow to him; to be able to barter and banter with the market stallholders; to bunk off lessons to go sleep in a field, or practice his violin.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked when the silence continued to drag out between them.

"Something normal. Something--something I could do before or," her gaze flitted up to meet his, "something I'm not  _ meant _ to do."

It was Fíli's turn to reach out and rest a hand on her hip, he felt her slight shiver at the touch, but her eyes stayed on his nonetheless. "What kind of things?"

"The kind that are normally associated with a married couple sharing a bed." She said carefully as she took his hand and moved it down her thigh and up underneath the hem of her nightdress.

"Are you sure?" He asked, steadying his hand and not moving it any higher, despite his longing to trail his fingers against her.

"Certain." She smiled, placing her hand on top of his and pulling it further up her bare thigh.

"Have you ever--”

"No. But there's a first time for everything." She said with no note of hesitation, but Fíli could still sense a tinge of nervousness at what really was an unknown for her.

"Sigrid, I know you're upset, but I need you to be certain that this is the best--" She moved and gripped the back of his neck to pulled his face towards her’s, smashing their lips together; effectively cutting him off with a bruising kiss.  

It was clear to him that she had very little experience in such things. She lead with her tongue and was uncoordinated in every move. However, there was a certainty about it that reassured him that this was what she truly wanted. He broke the kiss, and for a moment she appeared hurt, as though her fears were all true and she was so terrible at the act that she’d completely blown in between them. It was such an endearing look, and it made his heart flip inside of him. Smiling, he took her hand in his as he sat up, letting it rest gently in his lap as she pushed herself upright too. She seemed to be expecting the worst, a look of resignation about her. He gently stroked a few loose hairs behind her ear.

“It’s alright Sigrid.” he said, cupping her face “Just do what I do, and don’t over think it.” he placed a gentle kiss against her mouth, the briefest brushing of lips. She let out a shiver at the contact let out a more reassured sound. He bent his mouth to her again, continuing to press light kisses to her mouth until her confidence grew back and she began to kiss him in like.

He smiled into their kiss, taking his time now, sucking gently on her bottom lip. He kept his mouth closed still and she followed his lead, sucking on his top lip in a way that sent a jolt of heat running through him. He gently stroked his tongue against the seam of her lips, and she continued to copy him in turn. Whatever move he made, she mirrored it; learning how a kiss was meant to be, how it was meant to  _ feel _ . It was the kind of education only garnered from experience, something he’d never considered he had a lot of. However as he began to tot up the number kisses in his seventy odd years, he realised that it probably  _ did _ rather outweigh that of most Men her age. He let out a breath of laughter and he felt her freeze again, assuming he was laughing at her rather than his further false preconceptions of their cultures.

They were both so different and yet so much the same.

He slipped his hand around the back of her head and pulled her more forcefully towards him, wanting to show her that he didn’t care about any of that. Didn’t care about their positions in life, or their experiences and especially not their races. Their kiss had turned messy again, this time by choice as their quiet moans filled the silence of the room. He felt her hitch of breath against him as he sucked on her tongue; her hands clasped tightly on his shirt, tugging him closer. They’d break apart for frantic breaths before pulling together again, and if this was all they could ever do, than this would be enough for him. To have her in his arms and to feel the warmth of her body pressed next to his.

It was clear she was not quite of the same mind, as he felt more than heard her involuntary groan as she continued to kiss him, the sensation rippling through them both. Her cold hands slipped up beneath his shirt to roam across his back, sending a further spark shooting through him at her touch. She didn’t even seem aware of what she was doing at first, and when she did she let out a muffled squeak and pulled them back again, breaking them apart to stammer her apologies. 

“Sorry, I know that was prob--”

He cut her short with another gentle kiss. It seemed that despite her objection to the rules of her culture, she was still prey to them. He respected that of course, but there was still something about the look on her face in the dim light that told him she was still desperate for him; desperate to forget about everything that was holding her back and to just give in to instinct for a change. He knew that they could not go as far as perhaps she was thinking they would, neither of them could risk a baby coming from this. Though there was a thought indeed…

“Fíli, I’m sorry, you want to stop, don’t you? I’m being too forward. You’re right. I didn't mean--I--”

“Would you rather I took it off then?” He smirked and watched as her brain seemed to shut down for a second, her tongue licking across her lips as her eyes darted down to the hem of his shirt and back up again. She gave a tiny nod, seeming unable to say or do anything else. With a smile, he gently lifted his shirt over his head, leaving him completely bare underneath her stunned gaze. 

It seemed as though she didn’t know where to look, and for a moment it was his turn to panic. He’d always assumed that men and dwarves had to look pretty similar when completely naked, but what if she’d never seen anyone naked before? Surely she’d seen her family bare, and the dock workers must have been shirtless in the summer? She’d been at the Durin’s Day tournament last year, most of the competitors had been bare chested for that, hadn’t they? Unless she wasn’t allowed to attend for that very reason, although he’d been sure she--

“You’re the one panicking now, aren’t you?” she grinned as her hands came to stroke his arm, feeling along the shape of every muscle. Her fingers ran up through his chest hair with the same dexterity as he’d seen her brush through her own golden trestles. His breathing grew heavier, and his cock twitched as she shifted closer towards him. Her fingers trailed up along his neck and through his beard, before coming to kiss him again; her hands still roaming across his back as her passions returned. 

Caresses and strokes turned to rubbing and grasping, his own hands digging up beneath her nightdress to feel across the soft skin of her belly and the curve of her back. It was a combination of innocence and lust; the pleasure of skin against skin not just for the sake of arousal, but for the desperate need to be understood. To feel as though they were not alone in this; that the other person knew the pressure they were under as royals, and just wanted a chance to give in to it all and treasure having someone to be this open with.

They shifted down the bed again, Fíli almost lying on top of her as she grasped at his shoulders. He kissed along her neck, eliciting yet more whimpers and moans. At last his hand came up to stroke at her breast. He started out gentle, cupping her lightly before brushing a thumb across a hardening nipple. However she responded so passionately, with fiercer kisses and deeper moans, that he began to apply more pressure. He pushed his hand up the inside of her nightdress squeezed at her bare breast, rolling her between his hands as her breathing quickened with each movement.

“Fíli,” she gasped. “Fíli, I need to...do you mind if I-- I want to...I’m too--”

“Do what you need to.” He said, backing away from her, allowing her space for a moment to breathe. It was probably too much too soon, he reasoned. They didn’t have to go any further than this, they could push it back to just kissing, or stop altogether. He didn't mind at all: this night was all about her. However, to his astonishment she didn't seem to want to slow things down at all. 

Instead, he watched with an open mouth as her fingers slipped up her nightdress as her legs parted and her hand began to frantically move up and down; her breathing hitching in rhythm as her eyes screwed tight shut.

He’d never actually seen anyone bring themselves off before, there’d been a few times on The Quest where he’d heard members of the company silently beating themselves off but that was all rather put out of mind and politely ignored. This was completely different. It felt private and sordid. Something best left to the silence of the night, but there could be no denying that that was his name upon her lips; that it might be her hand at work, but he was the one who’d caused her to get to this point. 

He felt his cock growing harder as he watched her writhe about on the bed. Her hand reached out to grasp at sheets and found his thigh instead. Her eyes burst open as her hand stilled, seeming to have forgotten where she was entirely.

“You’re...you’re watching me?” She asked, slightly breathless. “I thought you, I thought you’d just…”

“Just what?”

“I don’t know… turn around? Close your own eyes?”

“Do you want me to?” He asked hesitantly, already cursing his damn valour for wanting to deny himself such a sight.

“No. Definitely not.” She said with a breathless laugh. 

He watched as her hand slipped between her folds once more, eyes locked firmly on his this time. She bit her lip as her hips followed forward to meet each stroke; letting out a deep groan as she did so. He could hear the slick sliding sounds of her frantic fingers slipping in and out of her, and the sound alone sent lightning running through him.

He longed to see more, to get a closer look. As if she had read his thoughts, she pulled back her night dress so it was bunched up around her middle and--oh, it seemed that the daughters of men were not as hairless as they first seemed to be.

Thick golden brown curls sprawled out across her mound, a mess of coarse hairs, some damp from her own arousal. She ran her free hand across the top of them, letting out a contented sigh as she did so. He dropped his gaze further and licked his lips at the sight of her dark red folds, flushed with heat and passion. She closed her eyes and brushed three fingers across them. She let out the lightest of groans as she did so, gently slipping one finger and then another inside of her. Her dezub, as the dwarves called it, her diamond, looked hard and raw, desperate to be touched. 

Fíli continued to watch, awestruck, as she spread her wetness upwards with her other hand and began to rub circles around it in time with the push and pull of her fingers inside of her. Her body bucked up into her palm, and she called out his name again; opening her eyes to stare up at him with a longing gaze.

“Oh Fíli, Fíli. By the Valar.”

There was a begging note to her voice, as if she were trapped by her own heat and unable to find release.

“What do you need?” He asked breathlessly, still too amazed by her to move. Sigrid’s scent was starting to fill the room and, oh how he wished to bathe in it; let it seep into his every pore and stay with him forever more.

"I..,what do you...Fíli, I—you. Please. You, Fíli. I can’t—” She was breathless and beautiful and oh how he wanted her. 

But that would be for another time.

For now, he simply placed a hand on hers to stop her motions and gently shifted them so she was positioned between his legs, his back to the headboard.

He took a hold of her hand once more and rested it between her own outstretched legs. She leant back against him and he felt his cock press up against her, causing both of them to let out a little gasp of shock. 

“That can wait,” he whispered into her ear. “For now, I want to focus entirely on you.”

Fíli began simply by pressing light kisses to the side of her neck before running his fingers up the side of her arms before slipping to rest across her chest. His hands began to run over every inch of her; brushing up against her breasts and teasing slightly at a pert nipple through the light fabric. Fíli relished in the deep groan Sigrid let out at each small push and pull against them.

He cautiously grabbed the bottom of her nightdress, waiting for her assertive nod before gently pulling it up over her. She relaxed back against him as he caressed at every inch of newly bared flesh. He pressed feather light kisses to her body; feeling her melt into his touch with a gentle groan. 

"Come on, my Pretty Sigrid,” he whispered into her ear as he cupped and rolled her breasts in his palms once more. “I know you’re close. You’re right on the brink, how much more will it take till I get to hear you scream my name again?” He bit gently at her earlobe and she gave a deep whine as her back arched forward. Her hand was still stuck between her legs and he could see her fingers pushing in and out of her with desperate urgency.

“Your fingers are so slim and fine, so different to my own. What do you think it would feel like if it was mine pushing in and out of you? They’re thicker than yours, there’d be more of a stretch I’m sure, how many do you think I could fit in?” he asked, bringing his thumb up to brush against her lips, inviting her to suck at the pad. Her tongue came out to dart across his thumb, pulling it lightly into her mouth. Fíli let out a hitch of breath at the sensation that matched her own. 

The combined sensations against her mouth, her breast, her cunt all seemed to be too much for Sigrid. She threw her head to the side as she let out another groan, a combination of ever-building lust and frustration. He took the opportunity to nip and lick at her exposed throat; continuing his relentless push and pull against her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumbs. He tried to time his own motions with Sigrid’s, working in tandem to the rhythm she was setting between her thighs.

Her breathing was getting heavier and heavier with each caress, circling closer and closer to a shuddering climax. Fíli sucked kisses into her neck, whispering encouragements into her ear. 

“Come on my lady. Come on my Pretty Sigrid. For me, come for me. You’re so close, let go.”

His words were like a spark that finally lit the flames, as Sigrid shouted his name at the top of her lungs whilst her whole body quivered beneath him.

“That’s right, exactly like that.” he chuckled, nuzzling at her neck.

Her hands were still locked between her thighs as the aftershocks drifted through her, still unable to form a response just yet. She leant her head back against his shoulder, panting hard as she tried to get her breath back.

“That was-- that was probably the best...I’ve ever had-- I. Thank you.” she managed at last

Fíli smiled broadly and placed a kiss to her cheek. 

“You are more than welcome. But you’ve got me curious now.” He said casually, gently brushing a hand against her breast and extracting a small whimper. “Just how often do you, as we dwarves say, mine for silver?”

Sigrid paused, biting her lip as if nervous what his reaction might be. Did she think he would judge her either way? If she pleasured herself once every year, or every hour it didn’t matter to him--surely she must have realised that by now? He began to stammer his own apologies, withdrawing his arms from around, but her hand drew them back and she let out a soft laugh.

“Normally I’d tell you off for asking such a personal question, but I think we’ve somewhat moved beyond those niceties haven’t we?” She bought his hands to clasp around her middle with a contented hum as she thought about her response.

“I never used to before we moved to Dale. We all lived so close together, and I shared a bed with Tilda. It was just never appropriate. But, when we moved to Dale, the house were bigger, and I got my own room, and my own bathroom… and let’s just say, I found a new and exciting way to de-stress after a busy day.” she looked up at him and gave a tiny wink.

“I guess as a Princess you must get a lot of those?” He smirked.

“Oh yes, Your Highness, more than you can imagine,” she reached up to meet his lips in another kiss. Gentle and soft, taking her time to savour each moment as his hands gently held her closer. “I have to say though. The real thing is much better.”

“Real thing?” he asked with a slight frown.

“Well, a girl has to think of something, doesn’t she?” she smirked, sucking a kiss against the back of his hand. “And you really are something indeed.”

Fíli paused, taking in everything she’d said and then a broad grin spread across his face “Lady Sigrid, have you been having inappropriate thoughts about your fellow royals?”

“Define inappropriate?” she mused drumming her fingers against his thigh. “Would, for example, thoughts of the Druin’s Day tournament be considered inappropriate?”

Fíli gave a huff of amused laughter. So she had been able to attend the fights after all. “Durin is Mahal’s first born, nothing in relation to him could be considered inappropriate.”

“Even if those thoughts were in relation to how his champion looked when swinging his mighty sword and flexing his truly impressive biceps?”

“Definitely not. Especially when they’re the same arms that get to hold you in the dead of night.”

“Well, I’m glad that’s all sorted then.” She smiled. “I’d hate to be forced to stop, especially after being able to get so close and personal with those arms.” She brought a hand up to stroke down them. “Yes, very good biceps indeed.”

“I’m glad you approve. I have to say, I don’t think you’ll be the only one thinking about shirtless royals after tonight.” His hand roamed over the flat of her stomach, pressing light kisses along her shoulder and neck as he gently stroked across her soft skin. “Yes, definitely going to be thinking about that some time in the future.”

Sigrid gave a small squeak and covered it with a cough, as though she were intrigued by the idea of him thinking of her as he worked at himself, as he was of her doing the same. 

“And would,” she continued, trying to recover from his statement, “pretending to be a married couple in order to share a bed be inappropriate?”

“Oh yes, certainly. Very inappropriate. We’ve discussed that already.” He said, his stern turn at odds with the way he nuzzled at her shoulder. “Sitting naked between the thighs of a royal is very inappropriate, especially when said royal is also naked.”

“Well then it’s a good job I’m just a bargeman’s daughter, and you an apprentice at a forge.” She laughed and there was something so peaceful to this now. 

Simply sitting there with her head resting on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her, in a way that couldn’t feel inappropriate in the slightest. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, and was most certainly the most comfortable either of them had felt in a long while. Their combined body heat making them feel secure in each other’s embrace.

Fíli’s cock was still slightly hard, but he just didn’t have the energy to do anything about it; far too happy to sit here with Sigrid still basking in her own afterglow, content to say nothing at all.

Soon sleep began to claim them once more, the pair of them drifting off in each other’s arms without even noticing. Earlier, their dreams might have been on the more erotic side, but after tonight they seemed to be filled with the most ordinary forms of bliss. Thoughts of marriage and children, of walks in the sun and dances by moonlight, of a life free from expectation and regulations. 

Where they could simply be an ordinary couple, happy just to be with each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic or have any Constructive Criticism let me know in the comments or on tumblr where I'm mrsmarymorstan.
> 
> Don't Forget To Be Awesome!
> 
> Geek xXx


End file.
